


Sleepy Disasters

by kenwayhoe



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, based on a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwayhoe/pseuds/kenwayhoe
Summary: Fluffy drabble based on the tumblr meme:The idea of being married is so weird like what if I'm having a sad moment late at night and I wanna cry in bed and then there's just some guy there??
Relationships: Adam Kenyon/Fergus Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Sleepy Disasters

*sniffle*

_What the fuck?_

“Adam? Adam is that you?”

There was a shuffling of bedsheets, another quick sniffle, and then silence. Fergus rolled his eyes and poked the burritoed up human beside him.

“C’mon I heard you Adders.”

Still silence. Fergus sighed loudly for show and turned from his back to his side so that he could drape an arm around his burrito of a husband, not quite snuggling him though as to give him breathing space.

“You gonna wanna talk?”

“Being married is weird isn’t it?” replied a muffled voice.

Muffled by tears or excessive blanket use, Fergus wasn’t sure. The only thing he was sure of was the all too familiar panic rising in his throat.

_Oh God. He was finally tired of him wasn’t he. This beautiful salt n pepper man was so rightfully sick of his whiny and temperamental self that he was even crying._

Instead of voicing his internal panic though, Fergus opted for what he hoped was a casual, “Oh? How so darling?”

“Well for one–”

_Oh God there’s more than one reason._

“–like what if I’m having a sad moment late at night and I wanna cry in bed and then there’s just some guy there? Asking if I wanna talk.”

Fergus snorted a relieved air of laughter.

“ _Welllll_ , in those cases wouldn’t it be nice to have _some guy_ there to hold your hand maybe?”

“Maybe…” came the still muffled reply.

Fergus unwrapped his arm from the burrito only to be met with a noise of complaint.

“If you want this lovin’, you’re going to have to unwrap thy tortilla as the Mexicans say or so.”

“…compromise?”

Adam snaked an arm out of his cocoon and blindly reached for his husband’s hand. Fergus grabbed ahold of his, setting their adjoined hands in between their bodies.

In the silence that fell, Fergus stroked Adam’s hand with his thumb in slow soothing strokes until he heard his breath even out. He then carefully rearranged the blankets so that they weren’t so tight on his husband and laid back on his side watching him.

_So long as he wasn’t crying about having to be married to me, he’ll be alright._

Fergus did make a mental note to double-check what was wrong in the morning though and until then, he hoped Adam’s head would be filled with only sweet dreams.


End file.
